The present disclosure relates in general to systems and methods for collision avoidance, particularly in a factory or large building environment.
Cranes, forklift trucks, automated equipment, robots, and other hazards within a building, such as a factory, can have a direct impact on the health and safety of individuals within the building. Environments with a high-density of large parts, tooling, and assembly equipment pose a particularly difficult safety challenge because of the associated momentum of the larger objects, which can lead to potential near misses with individuals or other objects in the building, and in some cases, could result in impact with the individuals.
Human reaction time is limited by the human speed to process the warnings and complexity of things known and things that can be seen and heard. This process is challenging, for example, in a factory environment due to noise reduction devices (e.g., ear plugs, music headphones, etc.) and also limited by line-of-sight threats.
Thus, individuals who work in manufacturing facilities, industrial yards, warehouses, and outdoor storage facilities in the proximity of industrial equipment are challenged with daily safety concerns. It would be desirable to identify and warn these individuals of potential conditions that could result in impact of the individual with a moving object.